


Always Gold.

by woahhsailor



Series: Double shot [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Bottom Dean, Dean's First Time With a Man, Deepthroating, Face-Fucking, Grinding, Hand Jobs, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Mechanic Dean, Mechanic Dean Winchester, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 05:20:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5696509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woahhsailor/pseuds/woahhsailor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As soon as Castiel opened the doors to the auto shop his eyes fell on the most beautiful mechanic he’d ever seen in his life. Castiel could barely explain what was wrong with his car, because all he could pay attention to was the man’s emerald green eyes and sharp jawline. As they walked side by side to his parked car Cas explained to him that he was just visiting Kansas because that’s where the dart he threw landed and that he was fresh out of high school and the other man told him that it must have been destiny because he was the best damn mechanic in the area. It turned out that Cas had a slow oil leak he hadn’t noticed, which cause him to throw a rod through his oil pan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always Gold.

**Author's Note:**

> Shameless bae promo @shissouchan

Castiel took a road trip after his senior year of high school before starting college, going from Colorado to wherever his dart landed, but car his had broken down on him in Lawrence and the only shop open was Singer’s Salvage.    
  
As soon as Castiel opened the doors to the auto shop his eyes fell on the most beautiful mechanic he’d ever seen in his life. Castiel could barely explain what was wrong with his car, because all he could pay attention to was the man’s emerald green eyes and sharp jawline. As they walked side by side to his parked car Cas explained to him that he was just visiting Kansas because that’s where the dart he threw landed and that he was fresh out of high school and the other man told him that it must have been destiny because he was the best damn mechanic in the area. It turned out that Cas had a slow oil leak he hadn’t noticed, which cause him to throw a rod through his oil pan.    
  
Dean hadn’t had the materials on hand to fix his car immediately, but he offered for Cas to stay the weekend in his guest room, while they shop was closed. Castiel thought of his options, stay with a stranger or spend a couple hundred dollars to stay the weekend in a hotel and chose to stay with stranger. Any sane person probably would have walked away at the option but Castiel took it with glee.   
  
In those two days Castiel felt more for Dean than he had his entire life. By Sunday night he was sleeping curled together in Dean’s bed after they’d made love. Castiel uses emphasis on this. They did not fuck. Castiel worshipped Dean’s body after a night of lazy movies and take out. He felt alone sleeping in the dark guest room and went to see if Dean was still up. After he’d knocked on the other man’s door he heard a string of cuss words and waited.    
  
Dean opened his bedroom door in just a thin pair of boxers, his dick tucked up into the waistband to hide his erection. Castiel tried to ignore the fact that in a haze Dean head let his tip stay uncovered, peaking out of the top of the thin material, but the image was ingrained into his mind. Castiel looked Dean’s body over. His eyes moved up slowly from the dusting of hair across the man’s legs, to the slight tent in his boxers, over the smooth skin of his stomach and chest. He eyed the other man’s tattoo, a large star in a circle encased by what looked like flames before letting his eyes wander up the man’s neck to look into his face.    
  
Dean looked as though he might let Castiel take him right there. His eyes were bloodshot, and his adam's apple bobbed while Castiel’s eyes wandered. Before Dean could kick him out of his room, Castiel closed the space between them with a kiss. It wasn’t the first time they’d kissed this weekend. To be honest, they’d spent more time their first night together making out than actually watching the made for t.v. movie Dean had put on, but this time something was different.   
  
There was nothing hurried or feverish about this, Castiel’s lips were light on Dean’s and Dean had wrapped his arms around Castiel’s waist pulling the other man against his naked torso.   
  
Castiel felt Dean melting underneath the kiss, and let his tongue play against the other man’s lips before he parted them welcoming his tongue into his mouth. Castiel walked Dean backward until his knees met the bed, and softly pushed him down before straddling his lap, never once breaking the bond between their mouths.    
  
Cas pulled back from the kiss to press his lips softly against Dean’s cheek, down his jawline and against his collar bones, letting his cold fingers wander up the hot skin of the other man’s back. His fingers feathered over the tight muscles and deep ridges, while he kissed down the other man’s chest letting his tongue flick out over his nipple.   
  
Castiel slowly pushed the man further back until he was laying on his back, his legs bent at the knee, making him firmly plant his feet on the floor. Cas stayed sitting on the man’s lap, his back straight, just taking in the sight below him.    
  
“You’re beautiful.” Cas told him, his voice full of lust and honest affection while his fingers ran across his torso. Dean’s hands sat softly on the other man’s hips attempting to ground himself while Cas ran his fingers and lips across every piece of skin he could reach.    
  
Cas let his tented pajama pants slide against Dean’s erection, only two thin pieces of fabric keeping their skin from touching. The feeling caused the man below Castiel to arch his back lightly, and tighten the grip on his hips. Dean looked into Castiel’s starke blue eyes, and mentally begged him to kiss him.    
  
They spent what felt like hours just kissing and grinding their hips together, before Castiel thought he might actually lose his mind. “Have you ever been with a man before?” Castiel whispered above Dean’s lips and watched as he shook his head no.   
  
“Do you want to?” He asked again, searching Dean’s face. Castiel watched Dean’s swallow hard a look of worry crossing his forehead.    
  
“Will it hurt?” He asked softly, below the other man.   
  
“I would never hurt you, Dean.” Castiel responded before pressing soft kisses against Dean’s cheeks and forehead. “We can use a safeword, if you’d like.” He told him, peppering kisses across his face. “And I won’t do anything if you aren’t ready.”   
  
Dean nodded slowly giving Castiel the go ahead. Castiel laid on the bed beside Dean, his body twisted until he was almost laying on top of him. “We’ll start slow” He told him, running his hand down the other man’s torso before making contact with the boxers. He slid his hand slowly under the other man’s underwear and watched as Dean fluttered his eyes closed.   
  
Cas never let his palm leave the other man’s smooth skin, and ran his fingertips softly across Dean’s erection before running them softly up his erection. He palmed the other man’s tip using the precum as lube, before wrapping his hand around Dean’s cock.    
  
“Forget everything you know about sex.” Castiel whispered against Dean’s lips and something about that shot a jolt down Dean’s spine. Castiel grinned, his lower lip pulled softly between his teeth before slowly pumping his hand. It took no time before Dean was a shuddering mess below Castiel’s hand, precum leaking out of his tip.    
  
He eyed the small beads before sliding down to his knees between Dean’s thighs. Dean was large, especially intimated for someone who was as new to sex as Castiel was. He’d only ever had one sexual partner before this, but he didn’t want to make himself look nervous or uneducated. ‘Good thing I’m a top.’ he reminded himself before licking the tip of Dean’s cock.   
  
Dean jolted underneath him, his hands braiding in Cas’ hair, and Castiel took this as a good sign. “Safeword is Gold.” Castiel told him softly before running his tongue down the length of the bulging vein on the underside of Dean’s dick, causing him to moan out lightly. Castiel pressed open mouthed kisses down Dean’s length before softly sucking on the head of his dick.    
  
To test the water Cas slowly brought Dean into his mouth completely, before pulling back up. He could feel Dean tighten the grip on his hair. “What’s our safe word?” Castiel asked him before bringing the other mans cock into his mouth.   
  
“G-gold” Dean managed to mutter.   
  
When Castiel heard the word he pulled back, immediately stopping to show Dean that he was serious. “If you don’t want something, if you don’t feel comfortable, if you want to stop, you say that word.” Castiel told him sternly, wanting this to scare Dean less. “Now, do you want me to stop?” He asked, looking into Dean’s eyes.   
  
When Dean shook his head no, Cas took Dean’s entire length into his mouth in one fluid motion, the tip rubbing the back of his throat. He heard the other man scream a line of curses, tugging on Castiel’s hair. Castiel stayed, his lips tight against Dean’s crotch until Dean pulled his hair back.    
  
“Do you like that?” He asked softly, and watched as Dean nodded. “Wanna do it again?” He asked him softly. This was a new experience for Castiel. He’d never been face fucked before. Normally he was in complete control. Dean nodded before guiding Cas by his hair to his dick again.    
  
Castiel opened his mouth, giving him access and with that, Dean slowly began thrusting into Cas’ throat, both of the men moaning loudly. Soon, Dean had to completely stop to keep from finishing in his partners mouth. Dean moved himself up until he was fully on the bed, and cas joined him, half laying on his stomach and half on the floor. Cas waited until Dean’s erection softened, and ran his hands down Dean’s thighs, making him spread his legs, his feet planted firmly on the bed.    
  
Cas wrapped his hand around Dean’s cock again, but instead of pulling him into his mouth, Castiel pressed kisses to the skin that connected Dean’s ass and thigh. He slowly began to stroke Dean while using his other hand to spread his ass cheeks apart. The image in front of Cas was enough to make him want to finish right there, but he held himself back. This was about Dean, not him.    
  
Castiel looked at the pink skin of Dean’s asshole and pressed a kiss against it, causing another line of curses from Dean’s lips. Cas let his tongue play softly against Dean’s hole, before pressing the flat of his tongue against him and pushing his tongue inside Dean, causing him to lose his mind. Dean was twisting his body, and pulling Cas’ hair all at once, almost slamming his face against his ass. When he thought there was enough spit surrounding the tight pink hole he slowly pressed one finger against Dean’s opening.    
  
“AH FUCK” Dean moaned, at the new sensation.   
  
Castiel was slow, only allowing his finger to enter to the first knuckle, while he was still caressing Dean’s length. When Dean had rode out the first wave of pleasure from insertion Castiel lightly pushed his finger in deeper until his hand was against Dean’s ass. Dean wiggled beneath Cas causing his finger to twist inside of him, and another wave of pleasure came over him.    
  
Castiel smiled at the site of Dean coming undone below him, and began to slowly finger his tight asshole. Dean was moaning softly, his hands gripping the sheet before Cas used more spit as lube, and let another finger enter. He had to let Dean get used to the feeling, and get stretched or he’d never want to be with a man again.    
  
Castiel slowly prepped Dean’s asshole until he comfortably had three fingers inside. “Are you ready, Dean?” Castiel asked him softly, before standing in front of him.    
  
“Yes, please.” He heard Dean on the verge of begging.    
  
Castiel slowly stripped off the borrowed pajamas, unveiling that there was nothing underneath them. As Dean watched Castiel’s cock spring loose from its confines, he took a deep breath in. “Lube and condoms?” Castiel asked curiously and Dean nodded to the stand beside his bed. Castiel slowly climbed on top of Dean, settling between his legs with the bottle and packaged latex. The bottle looked brand new and Cas didn’t know how to take that. He pressed a soft kiss to Dean’s lips, and let his erection run against Dean’s.    
  
After what felt like hours of torturous teasing, Castiel rolled the condom onto himself and lined the tip of his dick up to Dean’s now lubed hole. He slowly pushed his head into Dean causing a wave of pleasure to crash onto them both. Once they’d both calmed down at the initial insertion, Cas slowly pressed forward until he had completely entered Dean. Dean slowly brought his knees up higher, welcoming the new sensation happily and Castiel pressed deep into him, holding there. “Ready?” He asked the other man softly, waiting for the nod of approval before slowly beginning to pull back. When only the tip was left inside he more quickly pressed into Dean again.    
  
After Dean had comfortably stretched around Castiel, he began to steadily thrust into the other man, Dean’s finger nails scratching into the other man’s back. Castiel let one hand hold his body weight and used the other to wrap around Dean, thrusting into him and pumping his cock in unison.   
  
It wasn’t long before Dean was cumming, white shots of liquid all over his own chest and down Castiel’s hand. Castiel felt Dean’s hole clench tight around him while he rode out his orgasm, and it almost brought Cas over the edge. While Dean was still riding the wave of pleasure, Castiel continued to thrust into him, causing Dean to almost lose his mind beneath him until Cas slowed before pushing his entire length into Dean and shooting pure pleasure into the condom. 

 

Castiel had cleaned Dean up afterwards and pressed soft kisses all over him. He curled up in the bed beside Dean, letting the other man wrap his heavy arms around him tightly, and they talked until they fell asleep. When Castiel woke up to an empty bed, he felt his heart shatter. ‘He regretted it.’   
  
Castiel slowly climbed out of bed, terrified of what lie on the other side of the door. When he opened Dean’s bedroom door and walked in the living room he realized that he was completely wrong. Dean saw that Cas had woken up and immediately left  the space of the kitchen he was busy cooking breakfast in and pulled Cas tight to him, pressing his lips to his forehead.    
  
“How much convincing would it take for you to stay?” Dean ask him softly.   
  



End file.
